Ama no Jaku (A Born Coward)
by Kano Yuuta
Summary: Pertemuan kembali yang tak pernah Kido harapkan dengan cinta pertamanya. Konflik batin terjadi. Bisakah kali ini ia menjadi lebih berani dibanding 5 tahun yang lalu?


Title: Ama no Jaku

Main cast: Kano Shuuya & Kido Tsubomi

Genre: Romance, Angst, AU

Rated: T

Warning: OOC

HAPPY READING!

"...Ah Tsubomi..."

"...i-iya?"

"Aku menyukaimu..."

"...a-apa?"

"Kau mendengarku. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"...maaf, Shuuya...aku..."

Seorang gadis berambut hijau keluar dari sebuah toko seraya membuka payungnya. Cuacanya masih bisa dibilang agak cerah walaupun terdapat gerimis hujan membasahi daerah tersebut.

Kido berjalan dalam diam. Sudah 5 tahun sejak kelulusan SMU-nya. Dan sudah 5 tahun pula hatinya masih terpaku pada pemuda di masa lalu yang terus memenuhi hatinya hingga terasa sesak sampai sekarang. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian ketika pemuda itu menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Ah tak seharusnya aku memikirkan ini." rutuk Kido pelan pada dirinya. Walaupun ia selalu berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya, kenangan pemuda itu akan selalu hadir di pikirannya walau sejenak.

Ia tak pernah lagi berkomunikasi dengannya setelah peristiwa itu. Memberikannya rasa penyesalan yang terus menghantui dirinya. Membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tiap memikirkannya.

"Bagaimana ya kabar dia?" tanyanya lirih. Kabar terakhir yang ia dengar bahwa 6 bulan lalu, pemuda tersebut bertunangan dengan seorang gadis. Ia memang merasa sakit, tapi pemuda itu juga berhak bahagia pikirnya. Jadi, ia relakan saja apapun pilihan pemuda itu.

Kido berhenti di sebuah cafe. Tak ada salahnya mampir sebentar dan meraup sedikit kehangatan dari secangkir kopi, pikirnya. Kemudian sebelum ia masuk, ekor matanya menangkap sesosok figur yang ia kenali.

Matanya terbelalak dengan ekspresi terkejut menghiasi wajah expresionless-nya. Hatinya serasa mencelos. Rasa sedih,senang,kecewa, dan rindu semuanya bercampur aduk di dalam benaknya. Pemuda yang hanya bisa memenuhi pikirannya 5 tahun belakangan kini berhasil memenuhi pandangan Kido yang hanya tertuju pada pemuda itu. Kano Shuuya. Tapi sepertinya Kano tidak sendiri, ia tengah asyik berbincang dengan seseorang di sebelahnya.

Kemudian, seseorang itu terlihat oleh Kido. Seorang gadis manis berambut oranye yang sedang tersenyum manis pada Kano. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

"..." Kido berbalik. Kenyataan telah menamparnya dan menyadarkan dirinya. Tidak, ia tak boleh bertemu mereka. Belum saatnya. Ia tak bisa, hatinya bisa hancur. Ia bukan seorang masokis yang bisa dengan tenang menerima rasa sakit.

"Kido?" Sebuah suara familiar membekukannya, membuatnya terdiam mematung seraya mencengkeram erat gagang payungnya.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Kano mendekat pada Kido perlahan diikuti gadisnya yang terlihat penasaran.

"Kau Kido kan?" ulangnya.

Kido menghela napas panjang sebelum berbalik dan menatap Kano. Ia menjaga ekspresinya untuk tetap datar, walau dirinya ingin sekali berlari dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kano.

"...oh kau..." katanya datar dan terdengar kaku. Kenangan itu kembali saat Kido menatapnya. Wajah pemuda itu juga tak banyak berubah. Ia menatap gadis di samping Kano. Mereka cocok, pikirnya.

Dan ia pun tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka yang bergandengan tangan, sementara dirinya mencoba menikmati rasa sakit yang meresapi hatinya. Mungkin ia memang seorang masokis.

"Shuu, dia siapa?"

"Ah, kenalkan dia teman SMU-ku, Kido Tsubomi," kata Kano seraya tersenyum hangat pada gadis di sampingnya itu.

Kido membungkuk sedikit pada gadis manis berambut pendek di hadapannya.

"Watashi wa Momo Kisaragi desu!" sapanya dengan riang.

"Senang bertemu denganmu,Kisaragi." Tampaknya, ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki cafe tersebut.

"Panggil saja Momo, Kido-san." Momo berkata dengan mata bersinar ceria. Gadis yang menyenangkan, pantas Kano jatuh hati, pikirnya.

"Uhm." Kano memudarkan lamunan Kido, "mau mampir ke cafe bersama kami?" tanya Kano agak canggung.

"Tidak," tolak Kido cepat membuat dua orang di hadapannya bingung. Kido menatap pada arloji di tangannya, "aku harus pergi."

"Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan," ucap Kano seraya melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum ramah di bibirnya. Buru-buru Kido berjalan melewati Kano dan Momo, menjauhi sumber rasa sakitnya.

"Dia buru-buru sekali...," ujar Momo yang menatap punggung Kido lalu mendongak menatap Kano.

Kano tak melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung Kido yang kemudian menghilang di belokan jalan.

"Mungkin dia sibuk..."

Siang yang cerah itu, Kido sedang menata beberapa bunga hias di depan toko bunganya. Toko ini ia kelola bersama seorang teman dekatnya.

"Konnichiwa-ssu!" sapa seorang pemuda tinggi kekar yang memakai hoodie hijau.

Kido menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, "Tempat kerjamu sudah istirahat makan siang,eh?" tanyanya.

"Begitulah. Dan aku ada janji makan siang dengan Marry hari ini-ssu!" serunya bersemangat. Pemuda ini merupakan teman dekatnya juga, Kousuke Seto. Dan Marry -teman kerjanya- adalah kekasih Seto sejak SMU. Hubungan mereka langgeng sekali, kan? Siapa yang tak iri?

"Iya, aku sudah tahu. Dan Marry juga sudah bersiap-siap." Kido selesai menata bunganya lalu benar-benar menghadap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Omong-omong, kemarin aku bertemu Kano." Seto menatap dalam pada Kido. Dia adalah orang yang paling tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kano dan Kido di masa lalu.

"...yah, aku juga bertemu dengannya. Dan tunangannya," ucap Kido dengan kaku.

Seto terdiam. Tampak ragu untuk memberitahukan sesuatu pada Kido dan itu membuat gadis bersurai hijau itu penasaran.

"Apa dia sudah memberitahumu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Soal?"

"Seto-kun, maaf membuatmu menunggu!" Marry datang membuat keduanya terbungkam membuat gadis mungil itu merasa bersalah. "Ka-kalian sedang ngobrol penting ya? Ma-maaf!" serunya menyesal.

"Tidak kok. Kalian pergilah. Jangan lama-lama ya?" kata Kido seraya tersenyum pada keduanya. Seto dan Marry pun berpamitan dan segera bergabung dengan manusia-manusia lain yang lalu lalang.

Kido sedikit penasaran pada apa yang mau Seto utarakan tadi. Namun ia pada akhirnya tak terlalu ambil pusing. Bagaimanapun, Kano bukanlah bagian dari hidupnya,kan? Ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Kido duduk di belakang meja kasir sambil menekuni buku keuangan tokonya.

CRING. Lonceng kecil di atas pintu berbunyi riang menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk. Kido mendongak untuk melihat siapa pelanggannya kali ini.

"...Kano?" panggilnya heran melihat pemuda itulah yang datang. Entah anugerah atau musibah.

"Hoe... Kau bekerja disini?" gumamnya dengan terkejut.

Kido mengabaikan pertanyaan Kano. Pasti pemuda itu kesini untuk memesan bunga untuk kekasihnya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, hatinya terasa sakit.

"Mau pesan bunga?"

TBC

Well first fic on this fandom- aku tahu pasti masih banyak kekurangannya. Ah aku masih newbie jadi mohon bantuan semuanya *bows*

Maafkan bahasa absurd di fic saya ini :')

Silahkan mengkritik di kotak review :3


End file.
